HIJACK 2
by Dragonkeep
Summary: the tale of two immortal lovers adventures in marriage or the beginning of getting married its short btw
1. Chapter 1

HIJACK 2

(Still hate that name)

"Jack wake up"

Hiccup yelled standing away from jack

"What happened Now"

Toothless asked while also getting up as not an animal

But as a human type figure (yeah I went there)

Jack Displeased by the actions of hiccup and toothless waves his hand in front of toothless and with a flick of his wrist transforms into a dragon

"I originally was going to say jack wake up breakfast was ready but you annoy easy so...bad toothles"

Jack smirked "yeah way to ruin the moment"

Toothless then turned back into his human form

"it's just that you were gonna wake up early jack for your r..."

"Ok,ok thanks he's gonna ask now thanks toothless"

"ill go now"

hiccup up now really confused on what his lover and friend(Hopefully you know who) were talking about.

"what are you two talking about"

"Fine wares"

"Fine wares"

they said in unison to hiccup jack then looked at toothless and gave him a fist bump

"uh huh fine wares...sure"

Hiccup then walked off with a little bit of a limp and not from his leg(ba dum chh).

jack then flew to a village where not only the people believed in jack but sought him as a hero and that place is...Canada (burgess)

"well now that jacks gone what were you two talking about"

toothles looked at hiccup hiccup and then realized that he was gonna do

"oh...no"

"oh yeah"


	2. Chapter 2

Broken will

Jack was happy to see. the ring he has been looking for a long time for its fine black silver and bright red ruby.

And also his request by the ring smith for his ice white silver and white diamond

"I'll take them"

With a low price of twenty septum's

But the North Pole is a different story

Toothless strapped to a chair and hiccup trying to find what jack is doing

"jack has gone to find..."

"Find what"

"Nope I'm not gonna tell you"

"Aw come on aster never heard that you dream of him almost

every night"

"Don't you dare"

"Then tell me"

"No"

"Ok then...aster come here"

"Oh I hate you so much right now"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack arrived soon after to the perfect place to engage... The place where only hiccup would remember after all these years then flew off to the North Pole...

Jack arrived a little late then usual the moon was shining the snow was gently falling everything would be fine but what was different?

"Hey toothless what happened when I was gone"

"Oh...nothing"

toothless started to worry

"Are you sure"

Originally toothless was gonna say that all was well that hiccup didn't blackmail him to tell him what jack was doing but he said just that

"What did you tell him"

"nothing I swear I only said you left to get something I lied to him I don't fell right though I never lie especially to him"

Toothless felt as if he betrayed hiccup

"Well thanks for not telling him oh by the way what did he black mail you with?"

"Oh the usual eels,fish and also aster"

"No way"

"It's fine he has the same feelings"

"Oh...good for you I guess"

And so the this part of the story is finished for now now all of you leave your comments and review

You're still here? go


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving for a While

Hello every one just have too say three thing s

'-this means thought

While "-this means speech

And I'm sorry for not posting this story is not my favorite right now even though it's my second and lastly sorry if these chapters are nothing. More of dialog I have a habit of doing that

"Hey Hiccup I need to tell you something"

Jack with his all too familiar smile walked towards hiccup but hiccup seemed to be deep in thought so jack went to see what was wrong

"Hey hic what's wrong"

Jack then tries to put his hand on hiccups shoulder but it goes through but then jack puts his hand back hiccup jumps

"Oh hey jack...what's wrong" hiccup looks worried when he saw

jacks face.

"My hand went through you"

"What oh right sorry I was thinking...it's been 50 years since I left and I stayed another 100 years sure I hid but I want too see what happend since I was gone"

"But..."

"Please I'll be gone for awhile"

Hiccup with a flick of his wrist transforms toothless into his dragon form

"Bye jack"

"Wait where are you going"

"I have too see it I'll be back I'm sure okay"

"O...okay I'll wait for you bye...my hiccup"

Jack waited standing there remembering what he was gonna do but then an idea rose from his head

"THATS A GREAT IDEA"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mean while

'I can't believe that I left just like that I should head back'

Hiccup was regretting ever thinking about berk to leave jack alone sure he never intended to leave but you know what they say curiosity killed the cat.

Jack either has to fly as high as he can and as fast as he can to just reach berk from the North Pole but Jack had santas help even though aster was more than willing to help,shocker so with the snow globe portals he reached berk in a matter of seconds

there he waited for hiccup and as hiccup arrived to the cove of bark hiccup saw jack. And he also saw that in certain places piles of ice either on the walls or on the floor had nice free like pattern to them

"Jack what are you doing here and why is it frozen here"

"I need to tell you something" hiccup was shocked when he saw jack hold two rings one black and one silver.

jack cleared his throat and kneeled down one one leg

"hiccup we've been together for who knows how long and I just wanted to know if you would like to marry me"

hiccup up was near tears and spoke these words

"of course I will marry you but I thought we were technically married since I'm immortal and we've never left each others side and besides the author just really need led this to be a one shot considering how short this storyline is yes I will marry you and I will be happy till well forever now"

so ends this story and you know what I'm done with HIJACK to me this was a mis fire none of my ideas and plans worked out so this is how my story ends with them getting married.


End file.
